DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): This application is a request for five years of support to expand the existing clinical research training at the University of Virginia to include a two-year research training program to prepare participants, who hold degrees including DC, ND, DO, MD, DDS, DMD, OD, and PhD with clinical responsibilities, for successful careers in complementary therapies research (referred to also as complementary and alternative medicine research-CAM). The curriculum award will support an interdisciplinary effort between the schools of medicine and nursing at the University of Virginia and the Center for the Study of Complementary and Alternative Therapies (CSCAT). We seek support for the expansion and improvement of core courses designed as in-depth instruction in the fundamental skills, methodology, theories and conceptualizations needed for the well-trained, independent CAM clinical researcher. Specifically. CRCA participants will participate in a formal program of courses in the design of clinical research projects, hypothesis development, biostatistics, epidemiology, clinical trial design, and the legal, cultural, ethical, and regulator issues related to clinical research. In addition, an evidence-based course in CAM therapies will be offered. The goal of the curriculum project is to expand and improve the training of participants, so that upon completion of the training. They can be effective CAM clinical scientists, who can compete successfully for research funding in patient-oriented research that may include the development of new technologies, mechanisms of disease, therapeutic interventions and clinical trials. Core courses address requirements of research training and will emphasize issues and concerns specific to CAM research. Participating faculty are established researchers with research training experience. The faculty includes credentialed CAM practitioners. Formal course work will include preparation in scientific writing for manuscripts and grant application narratives and elective courses that round out the participants' preparation depending upon their prior professional training. Participants, who qualify and have an interest in earning a Masters degree with specialization in CAM research, will have the opportunity to do so. Based upon prior successes in conventional research training, the faculty can guarantee that CAM trainees will acquire the needed knowledge and shills for successful careers in CAM research.